Teen Titans Season 9
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A dark aspect of Superboy's past has been revealed, and unless the Titans can stop it, they'll have to deal with Zod and his allies from the Phantom Zone!
1. Batty Future

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 1: Batty Future

(It opens at the Batcave as Raven, Superboy, and Robin are putting in files for Batman.)

Superboy: And that's how we beat Ra's.  
Batman: Not too shabby.  
Raven: Um... What's that?  
Robin: Timecode's time machine. I'd be careful with that. It still works, and Batman was never able to disable it.  
Superboy: Oh, time travel's a bunch of baloney.

(Superboy rests his hand on the machine and it starts up. It then catches both Superboy and Raven in its energy, and they disappear.)

Robin: I'll call Cyborg.

(Cut to the Batcave as Superboy and Raven appear out of nowhere.)

Superboy: Okay, that hurt.  
Raven: You had to touch the machine didn't you?  
Superboy: Funny. By the way, where are we?  
Batman (Terry): Right where you don't belong!

(Superboy and Raven turn to see Terry McGinnis in his Batman outfit. They also notice the cases of the other bat outfits, including Robin's old outfit, which he was wearing that day as he went to Gotham to help Batman out for a short bit after the Ra's incident.)

Superboy: Who are you, and why are you here?  
Batman (Terry): Because I'm Batman!  
Raven: Yeah right, and I'm Brushugun.  
Batman (Terry): Whoever you are, you won't get passed me!

(Terry throws several Batarangs, and they explode on contact with Superboy's body, but he's unharmed.)

Superboy: Nice try.

(Superboy is about to attack when Terry grabs him and, with great difficulty, throws him into a wall. He then throws a Batarang at Raven.)

Raven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!

(The big penny moves in front of Raven, and the Batarang gets stuck in it.)

Batman (Terry): Nice move, but not nice enough!  
Bruce: Enough of this!

(The old Bruce Wayne walks in. He looks like he did in _Batman Beyond_.)

Raven: Bruce? How long have I been gone?  
Bruce: Technically you'll be gone for a few hours, but you two jumped forty years into the future.  
Superboy: Oh, man. Mom's never gonna believe this! Who's the new guy? Your son?  
Bruce (moving his eyes slightly to the left): No.  
Superboy: Okay... So I guess we get back, so how are things here?  
Bruce: Not so good at the moment. The Jokerz have captured two heroes to hold for ransom.  
Raven: What do they want? All the fish in the city to have a big grin on them?  
Bruce: No. They want one of their leaders, J-Man, out of prison. They say if they get him, they'll give the heroes back.  
Superboy: Let me guess. You don't trust the Jokerz?  
Bruce: Exactly. You two arrived just in time. I'm having Terry here rescue the heroes, but I think it'd be a good idea for him to have some backup. The Jokerz have become dangerously organized.  
Raven: Oh, well. We might as well help him. Who are we saving? Flash and Wonder Woman?  
Bruce: The prisoners are you two.  
Superboy: Well that's unsettling.

(Cut to the Batmobile as Raven and Superboy are squished in the back seat.)

Raven: I like the old one better. More room.  
Batman (Terry): Not right now. I guess I should follow Bruce's advice and let you two help me. The problem is, we have no idea where they're keeping them.  
Superboy: I have an idea. Put us down for a quick second. (They land on a tall building as Superboy activates his communicator.) Mr. Wayne, got anything?  
Bruce: No. The technology of your communicator's too old to get a reaction from the others. Even if they did have them.  
Raven: Well, there goes one plan down the drain.  
Batman (Terry): As long as we've landed, we might as well take a look around.

(Terry jumps out and takes off his mask.)

Superboy: We're going too.  
Terry: Really? And how are you two gonna disguise yourselves?  
Superboy: Easy.

(Superboy spins around, and they see him in his Conner Kent outfit in a few moments.)

Raven: Where'd you learn that trick?  
Conner: A movie I saw.  
Raven: Okay. (Raven uses her abilities to change her clothes into what she wore when she was in Wayne Manor.) I'm ready.  
Terry: Not too shabby.  
Conner: So, where is the rest of the League right now?  
Terry: Tamaran.  
Raven: And the other Titans?  
Terry: Most of them are with the League, and Beast Boy's on the other side of the world.  
Conner: What about Robin?  
Terry: He's a civilian now.  
Conner: What? What happened?  
Terry: If you have to ask, then I can't tell you.  
Raven: Okay. How about Starfire?  
Terry: She disappeared ten years ago, and your kids-  
Conner & Raven: Kids?!  
Conner: Um... Do you mean Raven and I _have_ kids, or _we_ have kids?  
Terry: I think it's best not to say.  
Raven: Good point.

(Cut to the streets as they walk around. They suddenly spot a mugging.)

Conner: I've got this.

(Superboy runs after the man, and when the guy is about to shoot him, he quickly pushes the man's arm upwards and knocks him out with an elbow to the stomach.)

Terry: Are you crazy?!  
Conner: I was trying to help people.  
Terry: But if you died than you won't exist in this time!  
Conner: How am I supposed to die?  
Raven: He's got a point there.  
Terry: Will you two shut up!! I need to think!  
Conner: I know a perfect place for that.

(Cut to the Tower as everyone's dressed up in their uniforms again.)

Batman (Terry): This is where you guys hung out as kids?  
Superboy: Hey, it's no mansion, but it's home sweet home.

(They walk around and see several pictures around. They cover their eyes to avoid seeing something that hasn't happened yet. They then find a communicator in the living room, but it's silver and more intricate.)

Raven: If our old communicators won't work. Maybe this new one will.  
Superboy: Let's see what's in here.

(Superboy picks it up, and a hologram of Beast Boy appears in the center. He's bald, and he has a larger than normal stomach.)

Raven: Somehow, I'm not surprised.  
Superboy (chuckling): Is that Beast Boy?  
Beast Boy hologram: Hey guys. I need some help at the ruins of that old candy factory.  
Communicator: Time of message: 7:50am.  
Superboy: Wait, didn't you say BB was on the other side of the world?  
Batman (Terry): Yeah. It was a secret. Only the old man knew.  
Superboy: So this is how they tricked us. We went to help BB, and the Jokerz ambushed me and Raven at that candy place.  
Batman (Terry): Fitting as it was the Joker's last hideout.  
Superboy: If I could just figure out how to work this, we could find the future us in a heartbeat, and I think I know who to go look for.

(Cut to prison as J-Man is let out. When they're about to put him in the truck, they're attacked by Woof and Ghoul.)

Ghoul: Hey J-Man. We've got 'em.  
J-Man: Excellent.

(Cut to Tim's house as Terry, Superboy, and Raven arrive. They knock on the door.)

Superboy: Tim? Tim?

(Tim opens the door and stares.)

Tim: Superboy? Raven? I was wondering if I'd see you two. Bruce called a few minutes ago. Come on in.  
Batman (Terry): We don't have all that time to talk Mr. Drake.  
Tim: I know you have a mission, but it'd be easier to spot you if you stood outside.  
Mrs. Drake: Oh! Raven, Superboy! It's been forever since I've seen you two.  
Raven: Um... Do we know you?

(Mrs. Drake checks around, and she touches a green gem in her necklace that causes her to appear with orange skin and red hair.)

Superboy: Star? What? How?  
Starfire: Bruce made this for me forty years ago. I resigned when Tim did. Now we're married, and we have two wonderful children. (She nudges Tim grinning.) And a third one's on the way.  
Tim: So, why are you two here?  
Superboy: We need to figure out how to work this new communicator. I can't figure it out all that quickly.  
Tim: Easy. Cyborg made this 20 years ago when the Teen Titans joined the Justice League. Push down on the top panel here.

(Superboy presses on the panel, and the communicator begins to beep repeatedly, along with their communicators as well.)

Batman (Terry): Bruce, do you have anything?  
Bruce: The rebuilt Acme Chemical Plant.  
Raven: Let's get going. See you guys later.  
Superboy: If we can't make it, we'll ask our future selves to drop in.  
Starfire: Oh, that'd be wonderful. Our daughter's coming home from school in an hour or two.  
Batman (Terry): Later.

(Cut to the plant as the guys sneak in. They eventually see a room with the silhouettes of the future Superboy and Raven held in a stasis field under a red sun lamp.)

J-Man: Time to kill some heroes.  
Superboy: I don't think so!

(Superboy punches J-Man in the gut, and Raven levitates him up into the air. Terry then disables the Jokerz with J-Man, including Ghoul, Woof, and Chucko. They look out and see several more men coming.)

Raven: There are more of them coming!  
Batman (Terry): Then we'll just have to set you guys free.

(Superboy runs to the control, and smashes it. The field and the lamp go out, and the future them stand up. The adult Superboy looks like Superman with the suit he wore when Raven, Starfire, and Robin went into his mind. The adult Raven's in the same black leotard, but with a white cloak.)

Future Raven: You alright?  
Superman X: Fine. Let them in. We need a warm up.

(The last few Jokerz come in, and they're all knocked down by Superman X, and Future Raven holds the knocked out Jokerz up. When a surviving Joker attempts to shoot Future Raven, she destroys the gun and kicks him unconscious.)

Future Raven: You really don't wanna get on my bad side.  
Superboy & Raven (looking like a couple of four year olds): Wow!  
Superman X: Nice to see you two again.  
Superboy: There's so much I want to ask you.  
Superman X: Trust me, it'll be more fun if you don't.  
Future Raven: Especially since you'll go back to your own time in 5, 4, 3, 2...

(Superboy and Raven begin to fade away.)

Superboy: What's going on?  
Batman (Terry): You must be going back.  
Superboy: Alright, but don't forget-  
Future Raven: It's at the top of our to-do list.  
Raven: You mean you knew all this was going to happen all the time?!!  
Future Raven: Yeah.  
Superboy: Then why'd you...?  
Superman X (grinning): So you'd have something to do while you waited for things to return to normal.

(Cut to the present as Superboy and Raven arrive back in the present day Batcave.)

Superboy: Whoa! That was interesting.  
Cyborg: Oh, yeah! I fixed the time machine!  
Blackfire: Yeah, and it only took you three hours.  
Cyborg: Hey!  
Starfire: We are most glad to see you two again!  
Superboy: Have we got a story for you!  
Batman: I think it's better if you don't tell us.  
Raven: Right, but Beast Boy, you might wanna cut down on those imbetween meal potato chips.  
Superboy: Oh, and you're gonna be bald.  
Beast Boy: Bald?!! I'm still gonna be bald?!!  
Terra: Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be great.

(They walk off laughing.)

Batman: By the way Robin, here's what you asked for.  
Robin: Thanks.

(Robin walks off to the T-Sub holding a package.)

The End.


	2. Mark of L

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 2: Mark of L

(It opens with Superboy coming downstairs. Suddenly when he gets to the main room of the Tower, everyone jumps out.)

Titans: Surprise!!  
Superboy: What's the occasion?  
Starfire: We are celebrating your seventeenth year of life.  
Blackfire: Well, technically his second year, but you get the idea.  
Superboy: Oh, man! I completely forgot. But how'd you guys know?  
Alex: Your mom told us a few days ago.  
Raven: Happy birthday.  
Superboy: Wow. This is cool.  
Cyborg: Now take a look at this!!

(Cyborg holds up a triple layered cake.)

Superboy: Whoa baby!

(The Titans eat, and they eventually fill up.)

Beast Boy: Wow.  
Terra: That was some good cake.  
Robin: Now we each got you some presents.

(Superboy opens Robin's present, and it's a new pair of fingerless gloves that go up half way up his forearm.)

Superboy: Nice. I think I'll wear these from now on, and maybe I'll get rid of the jacket, it's getting pretty hot out.

(Superboy takes off his jacket, and puts on his new gloves. He then opens up Cyborg's present. It's a brand new laptop.)

Cyborg: What do you think?  
Superboy: Awesome!! How'd you afford this Cy?  
Cyborg: I saved up my allowance.  
Beast Boy & Terra: Us next! Us next!

(Superboy opens up a box with two DVDs, and four comic books.)

Superboy: Nice! We'll watch them after I finish opening presents.  
Starfire: Ooh! Ooh! Open mine next!

(Superboy opens up a present, and it's an actual working model of Krypton.)

Superboy: Amazing. How'd you make it?  
Starfire: I asked for help from your father.  
Blackfire: Take a look at mine and Alex's.

(Superboy opens up a package that holds several new enhancements for the S-Truck, and a thing of chocolates.)

Superboy: Ooh, thanks.  
Raven: Well, here you go.

(Superboy opens up a new book, _Tales of Beadle the Bard_.)

Superboy: Cool! Who's up to listening about the Deathly Hallows after the party?

(Suddenly the alarm goes off.)

Alex: Trouble downtown.  
Robin: Titans, go!!

(Cut to downtown as a figure is attacking the city.)

Superboy: Stop right there!

(The figure turns around, revealing himself as Brainiac.)

Brainiac: Ah, I see I have the pleasure of meeting you, Kon-El. I have waited for this encounter.  
Superboy: How about a knuckle sandwich to make it worthwhile!!

(Superboy tries to punch Brainiac, but he easily catches Superboy's fist in his hand.)

Brainiac: You are powerful, Grandson of Krypton, but you are not powerful enough.

(Brainiac pounds Superboy in the stomach, and knocks him down. Superboy stands up but is shaking.)

Raven: I've got this! Azarath Metrion Zin-

(Brainiac pounds Raven into the ground.)

Starfire: You will fall!

(Brainiac flies up and knocks Starfire into Blackfire, and redirects an attack from Cyborg's proton cannon into Beast Boy and Terra. He then tosses Cyborg into Robin. After this, he grabs Superboy by the scruff of his outfit and pulls him up to another part of town. He then tosses him aside as Superboy prepares to fight again.)

Superboy: Alright, how'd you come back?!  
Brainiac: When I copied myself during the battle with Darkseid, I had several inactive copies waiting for the destruction of my main system to take its place. After the incident with fusing with Luthor, my consciousness shifted to one of my closest copies, and I prepared for my revenge. Now I have made a deal with an old friend of yours. Free him from the Phantom Zone, and all the knowledge of this world will belong to me.  
Superboy: Exactly how are you gonna free Zod from the Phantom Zone?! You can't do that without a Phantom Zone projector!!  
Brainiac: Through you, Kon-El. When Luthor activated your creation, I used my intellect to install a biological program in your DNA. It was what released Zod before, when you were first fully activated, Zod used the chance to escape and adapt to this world, and now the full program will activate soon now that you are biologically 17.  
Superboy: I would never free a monster like Zod!!  
Brainiac: You have no choice. (Brainiac then attacks Superboy with his hand lasers, and Superboy's shirt is torn off by the energy, then he begins tracing the Superman pentagon on Superboy's chest. He then draws what looks like an 8 on it.) Behold the mark of the House of L. Within two months, Zod will return, and the world, the galaxy, and eventually the entire universe will fall to the might of Zod, and his chosen few.  
Superboy (weakly): No.

(Brainiac grabs Superboy by the neck, and he tosses Superboy to the street where the Titans barely manage to catch him.)

Raven: Superboy? Superboy?  
Beast Boy: Hey, what's with the new tattoo?  
Blackfire: Actually, it looks more like a scar.  
Raven: Conner, wake up.  
Superboy: Raven? Wha- where am I?  
Raven: Take it easy.

(Cut to the Tower as Superboy is lying on the floor as Alex gets a digital photograph of the symbol on his computer.)

Starfire: I wonder what it means.  
Blackfire: Oh, it's basic 7th grade Tamaranean Culture class. About 100 years before Krypton blew, there was a war on Krypton for the rights of clones to an actual life, besides being used for easy access for organ and body transplants. It became known as the Clone War, and the House of L was split in two. The members on the side of using the clones for medical reasons remained the House of L, but those who believed in clone rights became the House of El. The mark of L was what looked like Earth number eight, and the House of El adopted an S kind of shape.  
Raven: So, Brainiac blasted Superboy with the symbol of some ancient ancestor?  
Robin: Why?

(Cut to Superboy's dream as shadowed versions of Zod, Jax-Ur, Mala, and Brainiac stand over a graveyard all with the names of the Titans, Lois, the Kents, and Superman.)

Zod: You'll fail Kon-El. The world belongs to me.

(Superboy wakes up and clutches his chest. The mark is still there, and he sees Raven asleep on the chair beside him. He clutches his head, and he lies back down.)

The End.


	3. Red

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 3: Red

(It opens in the Fifth Dimension as Mxy's walking around.)

Mxyzptlk: Yes! That's it!! Now, take some Kryptonite, and some fifth dimension energy cloud. (He pours a red cloud onto the Kryptonite.) And viola!! Red Kryptonite!!

(Cut to the Tower as Raven is sitting on her bed when there's a knock on the door. She walks up to see a tube of ruby red lipstick on the ground. She then picks it up.)

Raven: Okay... I guess one of the girls gave it to me. Oh, well. I'll be nice.

(Raven tries on the lipstick just as Superboy walks by. Raven looks at him, and hearts form in her eyes.)

Superboy: Um... Raven, are you okay?  
Raven: Come here!!

(Raven kisses Superboy hard in the mouth, and a red glow envelopes his eyes. He then kisses back even harder. Cut to the Fifth Dimension of Mxy laughs.)

Mxyzptlk: Oh, yeah!! Now for the next 24 hours, not only will they be love slaves to each other, but Superboy will lose his inhibition!! It's the ultimate pay back!!

(Cut to the main room as Raven and Superboy are kissing. Everyone's starring at them.)

Robin: Um... guys?  
Beast Boy: Raven? Superboy?  
Cyborg: This can't be good.

(The two eventually separate lips.)

Superboy: What do ya say to some fun?  
Raven: Oh, yeah.

(Cut to the garage as Raven and Superboy get into the T-Car. Superboy turns the engine on, and they leave the Tower.)

Cyborg: Hey! What are they doing in my car?!  
Blackfire: Going through the teenage rebellion phase?  
Starfire: Yes, probably.

(Cut to a cliff as the car prepares to run over it.)

Superboy: This is gonna be sweet!!  
Raven: Oh, yeah! Punch it baby!!

(The two of them drive off the cliff, and are caught by Starfire about two feet away from crashing into the ground.)

Superboy: Oh, that was awesome!!  
Raven: I know!!  
Starfire: Friends, why are you acting so insane?  
Blackfire: Get out of that car right now!!  
Raven: Ooh! I wanna do something, and I want you there to see it!

(The two of them fly out of the car.)

Robin: Oh, now what?!

(Cut back to the Tower as Superboy and Raven arrive.)

Raven: Guess what I got!  
Beast Boy: What?

(Raven lowers the sleeve of her leotard to reveal a tattoo of a heart that says Rae & Sup 4ever on her right breast.)

Terra: Oh, my god.  
Blackfire: How could you do something so stupid?!!  
Raven: You just don't know what cool is, and you don't know what love is.  
Blackfire: Hey! I'm going out with Alex!!  
Superboy: What's your point?  
Blackfire: That I am in love!! For your information I'm crazy about Alex!!  
Alex: Really?  
Blackfire: Yeah. I really am.  
Alex (smiling): Wow.  
Starfire: Oh, congratulations sister! You and your boyfriend love each other!  
Superboy: You guys done yet? I wanna try my hand at some of those games Cy always talks about.  
Raven: Me too.

(Everyone's jars drop.)

Beast Boy: Um...  
Cyborg: Sure.

(The two of them play _Return of the King_, and they easily win.)

Raven: That was fun. You wanna neck Kon?  
Superboy: You know it.

(They begin making out as the other Titans run out. Cut to the night as Superboy carries Raven up to his room, and the two of them have an expectant smile on their faces.)

Raven: Yeah, baby!  
Superboy: Heh-heh.  
Starfire: I am sorry friends, but I cannot allow you to destroy your virginity when you are clearly not yourselves.  
Superboy: Move it or lose it.  
Robin: Well, we have no choice.

(Robin pulls out Kryptonite, and Superboy begins sweating like a pig.)

Raven: Hey! Stop that!!

(Raven is about to recite an incantation when Beast Boy puts a bar of soap in her mouth to stop her.)

Beast Boy: This just might work.

(Suddenly, Superboy's sweat becomes red, and when it hits the floor it evaporates. Suddenly, he comes to his senses.)

Superboy: Oh, man. Raven? Are you okay?

(Raven mumbles lustily and furiously through the soap.)

Terra: You think we should risk it?  
Superboy: Keep that Kryptonite on standby just in case.

(Superboy takes the soap out, and Raven is pouting.)

Raven (whining): Honey, get me outta here!  
Superboy: Rae, this isn't you. Did you do something to cause you to act like this?  
Raven: No. I just tried this lipstick that one of the girls gave me.  
Superboy: Lipstick?

(Superboy cautiously picks up the lipstick and looks at it.)

Robin: Did any of you girls give this to Raven?  
Girls: No.  
Superboy & Robin: Uh-oh.

(Cut to the next morning as everyone is ready with soap and several other things when Raven wakes up.)

Raven: Oh, my head. What on Earth did I do yesterday?  
Starfire: You do not remember?  
Raven: Nope.  
Superboy: You know that lipstick you found.  
Raven: Oh, no! None of the girls gave me that did they?  
Superboy: Nope. But I have a very good guess.  
Raven: He is so lucky that he's in another dimension!  
Mxyzptlk: Yes, I am.

(Cut to later as Superboy and Raven talk.)

Raven: Please tell me I didn't do anything embarrassing, or permanent.  
Superboy: Well, you got a temporary tattoo.  
Raven: Um... Where?  
Superboy: Take a peek at your chest.  
Raven: Mxy is so lucky I can't get at him.

(Superboy smirks as Raven actually smiles too and punches Superboy's shoulder gently.)

The End.


	4. Tim and Kory

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 4: Tim and Kory

(It opens with Robin fiddling with the package Batman gave him.)

Superboy: Go for it, man.  
Robin: But...  
Raven: Do it.  
Robin: What if she doesn't...?  
Cyborg: She'll love it.

(Robin gulps and walks to the door.)

Beat Boy: Robin! Robin! Robin!

(Robin knocks on the door of Starfire's room, and she comes out.)

Starfire: Yes?  
Robin: Um... You know how Batman asked us to watch Gotham a couple weeks ago?  
Starfire: Yes.  
Robin: Well, you know how we really couldn't go out unless we were Robin and Starfire?  
Starfire: Yes.  
Robin: Well, I asked Bruce to make something, so we could go out as something besides two heroes.  
Starfire: Really? What is it?

(Robin gives Starfire the package, and she opens it to reveal the necklace Future Starfire wore.)

Robin: Wear it, and touch the green gem.

(Starfire does so, and she becomes a blonde girl in Starfire's outfit.)

Starfire: Ooh! This is most wonderful!!  
Robin: So, what do you want your alias to be?  
Starfire: Ooh! That is a good question. Um... Ooh! Kory Anders!!  
Robin: How'd you think of that?  
Starfire: It sounds similar to my name in Tamaranean!  
Robin: Cool. (He takes off his mask.) So, Kory, would like to go on a date with me?  
Kory: Oh, yes Tim!!

(Cut to later as Kory's in the outfit she wore in Gotham, and Tim's in his regular outfit.)

Blackfire: Oh, don't you two look cute together?  
Kory: Thank you for the sentiment Sister. I am very pleased to be able to go out without people starring at me.  
Alex: Have fun, you two.  
Terra: Man! They look really great together. I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up married.

(Superboy and Raven whistle nervously.)

Cyborg: Later you two.  
Kory: Farewell for a few hours, Cyborg.

(Cut to a restaurant as Kory and Tim are waiting for a waitress.)

Tim (whispering): So, how are things going for you?  
Kory (whispering): Most enjoyable. I like fitting in.

(The waiter comes up.)

Waiter: May I take your order?  
Tim: I'll have, the chicken wings with a side order of chili.  
Kory: I shall have the same. Could you leave a bottle of mustard for me as well?  
Waiter: Sure ma'am.

(Cut to later. Tim and Kory have just finished enjoying their meal.)

Kory: Oh, that was tasty.  
Tim: Yeah. What do you want to do next?  
Kory: Oh! Oh!!

(Cut to the theater as they come out from watching _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs_.)

Tim: Anything else?  
Kory: Actually, I am getting relatively tired, so let us return home.  
Tim: Alright.

(Cut back to the Tower. Starfire has deactivated her necklace, and she and Robin kiss each other good night.)

Starfire: That was one of the most enjoyable nights of my life.

The End.


	5. BabySitting Tina

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 5: Baby-Sitting Tina

(It opens with Superboy flying back with Tina in the truck.)

Tina: Can I help you in missions?  
Superboy: Well, it's been pretty quiet lately. Not sure if we'll have any.  
Tina: Ah.

(Cut to the Tower as Starfire and Blackfire act like two aunts waiting for a favorite niece.)

Starfire: It has been too long since we have seen Tina. She is nearly five by now.  
Blackfire: Yeah, I know.

(Superboy comes in holding Tina's hand. She runs up and hugs everyone in turn. She then pets Krypto and Mel.)

Raven: Hey Kid.  
Tina: Hi Aunt Raven!  
Terra: Aw. She's so cute!  
Beast Boy: Hey little lady.  
Tina: You're green.  
Superboy (chuckling): Observant, isn't she?

(Cut to the garage as Tina is watching Cyborg fix the T-Car.)

Tina: Can I do anything?  
Cyborg: Sure. Get inside the car and test if the engine will start up. Just push the red button.

(Tina crawls in and pushes the red button. It stalls.)

Tina: Did it start yet?  
Cyborg: Nope. Let's see. Ah! (Cyborg fiddles around with the engine.) Okay, now try it.

(Tina pushes a button, and it starts up again.)

Tina: It started!  
Cyborg: Oh, yeah!

(Cut to Beast Boy playing with Tina.)

Tina: Monkey! (Beast Boy turns into a monkey. She laughs.) Puppy! (Beast Boy turns into a small puppy.) Aww.

(Tina hugs Beast Boy extremely hard. He turns back to normal.)

Beast Boy (gagging): Uh... Tina... Windpipe... Crushing.  
Tina: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.  
Beast Boy: It's okay.

(Cut to the main room as Tina comes in holding a book of fairy tales. She walks up to Raven.)

Tina: Will you please read to me?  
Raven: All right. (Raven picks up the book, and flips through a few of the pages, and stops at one that catches her eye.) Once upon a time, in a far away land... (Cut to the end of the story. Tina's sleeping with her head on Raven's lap, and Raven rubs her hair and smiles.) Sleep tight little lady.

(Cut to Starfire and Robin playing with Tina.)

Starfire: Is what you're thinking of... alive?  
Tina: Yes.  
Robin: Is this thing human?  
Tina: Um... Not really.  
Starfire: Is it a man or a woman?  
Tina: Man.  
Robin: Is this person super fast?  
Tina: Yes.  
Starfire & Robin: Superboy!  
Tina: Yes!!

(Cut to Tina pulling on Blackfire's skirt as she's making a pumpkin pie.)

Blackfire: Now be patient. This pie will be ready by dinner.  
Tina: Aww.  
Alex: How about we talk for a bit while you wait?

(She hugs Blackfire's leg.)

Tina: You look like the mean man!  
Alex: I promise I'm not.  
Tina: Okay. (Cut to the next afternoon as all the Titans say good-bye to Tina as she's about to go home.) Bye-bye.  
Titans: Bye!

(Superboy flies off to Smallville in the S-Truck.)

The End.


	6. Destiny

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 6: Destiny

(It opens with Superboy running to the Fortress of Solitude and reaches it to find all the founding members of the Justice League, and the Titans lying dead. He walks over to Superman's body, and he tears up. He then walks over to all his friends until he reaches Raven. Tears completely fall down his face. Suddenly, he turns to see a very familiar person standing by him.)

Superboy: I'll make you pay for killing them!!  
Zod: I didn't Kon-El. You did. They were completely unprepared, and whose fault is that?  
Superboy: Shut up!!!

(Superboy wakes up screaming. He holds his chest as his scar burns. Raven knocks on the door.)

Raven: You okay?  
Superboy: Yeah. Bad dream.

(Superboy falls back down and eventually eases back to sleep. Cut to the next morning as Superboy is still rubbing his chest.)

Beast Boy: That thing on your chest hurting again?  
Superboy: Yeah, but it'll go away.  
Raven: Superboy, we know that Brainiac did that to you for a reason. Why won't you tell us?  
Superboy: I'm fine. I'm going to visit Dad. Catch you in a bit.

(Cut to the Fortress as Superboy talks to Superman.)

Superman: I have no idea what to do.  
Superboy: Gee thanks Dad. That's a lot of help.  
Superman: I think you're going to have to trust your friends to help you.  
Superboy: Okay. I'll do it.

(Cut back to the Tower as the Titans are monitoring the area. Suddenly, Superboy flies in.)

Raven: You okay?  
Superboy: There's something I have to tell you. Brainiac added a little something into me when I was created.  
Starfire: Oh, it is never good when Superboy expounds on his origins.  
Superboy: Brainiac installed a program into me that would allow me to restore Zod and several others from the Phantom Zone.  
Terra: Oh, shoot.

(Cut to after Superboy explains everything to them.)

Blackfire: Well this sucks.  
Raven: There has to be something we can do.  
Superboy: I already talked to my dad. He didn't come up with anything.  
Raven: Maybe we need to speak to someone with a more mystical sense.

(Cut to Azarath as Superboy and Raven arrive. They meet Arella.)

Arella: Raven.  
Raven: Mother. We need help. Superboy's being made into a portal for the Phantom Zone! How can we stop it?  
Arella: It is infallible that Kon-El will call forth Zod.  
Superboy: No!! I refuse to accept that this is my destiny!!!  
Arella: Just because you'll call Zod forth doesn't mean you can't fight him. Trust in your friends as my daughter does.  
Superboy: Will everyone stop talking like a fortune cookie?!!!  
Raven: Easy. Thank you, Mother.

(Cut to the Tower as Superboy storms out of Raven's room.)

Superboy: I have to stop this!! I know I can!

(The alarm goes off.)

Robin: Titans, trouble!!  
Superboy: Oh, boy.

(Cut to a mountainous area as Brainiac is causing some general mayhem. The Titans arrive.)

Brainiac: Ah. Good to see you, Kon-El.  
Superboy: You!! (Superboy flies up and pounds Brainiac into a rock.) You did this to me!! Everything that'll happen is all your fault!!!

(Superboy continues to pound on Brainiac until he shoves him off.)

Brainiac: Not bad, but you are only flesh. Soon Zod will return, and I shall gain the knowledge of this planet from before the takeover.  
Starfire: No you will not! We will all fight you!!  
Superboy: No!! This my fight!!  
Raven: When are you going to get it through your head Superboy?! We're in this together!  
Superboy: Well... Well, you're right. Titans, go!!

(Robin throws an exploding disk as Cyborg attacks with his proton cannon, knocking Brainiac aside. Then Starfire and Blackfire double team and blast Brainiac into the air where Beast Boy claws away his armor as a lion, and Terra pounds on him with a rock. Then he's lifted up by Raven, and Superboy uses his heat vision to damage his head. Then Brainiac blasts all of them aside.)

Brainiac: You are powerful Titans. But not powerful enough. One more month, and Zod will return.

(Brainiac flies off, and the Titans all collapse from exhaustion.)

Beast Boy: Dude! That thing's seriously tough.  
Superboy: It doesn't matter. We'll fight on. If and when Zod comes, he'll have to deal with us first.

(Cut to a group shot of the Titans standing together.)

The End.


	7. Stuck Together

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 7: Stuck Together

(It opens with Control Freak attacking the video store when the Titans arrive.)

Robin: It's over Control Freak!  
Control Freak: Oh, really? Come and get me Titans!  
Superboy & Raven: I've got him!!

(Superboy and Raven bump into each other as they fly in.)

Raven: Nice going Superboy.  
Superboy: I had a clear shot at him!  
Raven: So did I!  
Control Freak: Hey. I wonder what happens when I hit the picture in picture button I just installed.

(Control Freak pushes a button, and a beam hits Superboy and Raven. When the smoke clears, they stand up and see that their bodies merged. They have both their heads and necks on a slightly elongated body. The side with Raven's head, her left side, is Raven's body, and the other side is Superboy's body. Everything else follows suit, except Raven's cape is gone, and Superboy's belt covers both of them, and the S shield extends over Raven's chest too.)

Raven's head: Oh, this is just perfect.  
Superboy's head: What are we doing on the same body?!  
Control Freak: Cool! I think I'll use it on the other Titans.  
Raven: Not so fast! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!!

(The controller flies out of Control Freak's hand, and Superboy accidentally smashes it with Raven's hand.)

Superboy: Oops.  
Raven: Would you just leave something to me?!!  
Superboy: It's a reflex, okay?!

(Cut to the police taking Control Freak away as Robin holds the smashed up controller.)

Robin: This could take some repairing.  
Raven: All thanks to Superboy.  
Superboy: Hey, you're at least partially to blame too.  
Raven: Why you-!!!  
Blackfire: Oh, shut up!! Both of you!!

(Cut to the Tower. Alex is in his lab trying to repair the remote, and the others are trying to keep Raven and Superboy from killing each other. Superboy has Raven's hand on her waist.)

Raven: Hands off the body!!  
Superboy: It's your hand!  
Raven: But you're the one who told it to go there!  
Superboy: Whoever said two heads are better than one had better been talking about teamwork!  
Raven: Well if that's how you feel, maybe I just won't talk to you until we're separated.  
Superboy: Me neither.  
Raven: Fine.  
Superboy: Fine.  
Raven: Fine.  
Superboy: Fine.  
Blackfire: Okay, I can't take it anymore!!

(Superboy-Raven is stuck into the high chair.)

Blackfire: You can just stay in there until you two can talk and walk around without fighting.  
Starfire: See you in a few moments friends.

(Cut to several hours later.)

Raven: Well, this is embarrassing.  
Superboy: Too true.  
Raven: Hey, I'm sorry about the way I acted back at the video store.  
Superboy: Ditto. We're a team. We should be working together.  
Raven: Right.  
Superboy: And we can work together right now.  
Raven: Um... How?  
Superboy: Getting out of this thing. You can unhook the latch, and I'll push it off.

(Raven is just barely able to unhook the latch, and Superboy uses their shoulders to lift it up.)

Raven: Nice work.  
Superboy: Thanks.

(They walk to the kitchen and start looking for something. The Titans come in.)

Starfire: Oh, joy! They are working together again!  
Blackfire: Yeah! I knew that'd work!  
Beast Boy: Hey, is my cinnamon bagel still in there?  
Terra: And my can of soda?

(Superboy and Raven both hand Beast Boy and Terra their respective items.)

Beast Boy: Cool.

(Cut to the next day as Superboy and Raven are reading.)

Superboy: You done with this page?  
Raven: Yup.

(Alex comes in with the remote.)

Alex: Alright. I think I've fixed it. It may take a few tries, so bare with me.

(Alex shoots them with the remote, and they end up as three year olds with their bodies the same.)

Little Superboy: Eww! You're a girl!  
Little Raven: Eww! You're a boy!  
Alex (nervously): Oops. I pushed the wrong button. Now where is that... Got it!

(The two of them are separated, but still three.)

Little Superboy: Neat!  
Little Raven: Cool!  
Alex: Now, I'll just push the fast forward to get you two back to your proper ages.  
Blackfire: Um... You sure you wanna do that, dear? This way, no Zod.  
Alex: Blackfire.  
Blackfire: Oh, okay.

(Alex hits the fast forward, and they return to being 17.)

Superboy: Oh, yeah!! My beautiful, left half!!  
Raven: Now, where were we?  
Superboy: Oh! Melina just met the Quadling.  
Raven: Thanks.

(They sit back down reading.)

The End.


	8. Cadmus Conspiracy

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 8: Cadmus Conspiracy

(It opens with Alex in his office at LangCorp as he looks at the paper. The headline says, "LexCorp Losing grip on Cadmus.")

Alex: Oh, nuts.

(Cut to the Tower as Alex shows the Titans the paper.)

Starfire: Oh, celebrations are much in order!! Cadmus now does not have to be under the thumb of people who will abuse its knowledge!  
Alex: No it's not. LexCorp hasn't necessarily lost it. They'll just go into a bidding war. I have to make sure LangCorp buys them out.  
Superboy: Why?  
Alex: It's too big to be in the wrong hands.  
Superboy: It's too big to be in anyone's hands. Alex, promise me that if you manage to get in the last bid, you'll shut it down.  
Alex: After I figure out a way to reverse your little tattoo.  
Superboy: No! It's too dangerous to use Cadmus technology! It's very existence is a crime against nature!  
Alex: I can do good with it! Imagine, say a couple couldn't conceive, we could do what my dad did to us, and the couple could have a child that is honestly theirs.  
Superboy: You looked exactly like Luthor when you said that.

(Alex frowns and walks out. Cut to the next day as Alex calls his office.)

Attendant: What Mr. Lang?  
Alex: I want to buy Cadmus.  
Attendant: Well, that's easier said than done. Cadmus is in a bidding war. We're just a small business.  
Alex: We have to at least try.

(Cut to a headline reading, "LangCorp joins in bidding war for Cadmus.")

Superboy: I told him, Cadmus is too dangerous. (He suddenly gasps and clutches his chest.) Ahh!!  
Raven: Superboy?  
Superboy: I'll be fine. It hurts a lot lately.  
Blackfire: Guys, I've got great news, and bad news.  
Cyborg: What's the good news?  
Blackfire: About half a dozen businesses have dropped out of the running.  
Robin: What's the bad news?  
Blackfire: Wayne Enterprises is one of them.  
Robin: I can see why they'd do that. It's not worth the price.

(Cut to a few days later, the bidding is so intense that only three companies are left in the war, LangCorp, LexCorp, and a company owned by a Jack White. The Titans watch a press conference as Jack stands up. He has a long nose, tan skin, and dark brown hair.)

Reporter: Sir, why are you so interested in Cadmus?  
Jack: Oh, I'm just an entrepreneur who wants to get a firm foot in Metropolis business.  
Robin: Hmm. There's something familiar about this guy.  
Alex: One problem we're having, if no one wins this by the end of the week, the government will buy Cadmus, and you know the government, they always hold aces up their sleeves in case of an emergency.

(Cut to the next day as a paper says, "LexCorp drops out.")

Blackfire: I wonder why LexCorp backed out.  
Alex: On the bright side, that leaves the road almost perfectly clear for me.

(Cut to the gang in Robin's room as he uses a small computer to bring up a clip of Jack.)

Robin: I think I've figured something out.

(Robin uses the computer to change Jack's hair, eyes, and give him a smile.)

Superboy: Joker!  
Raven: Oh, crud.  
Starfire: That would explain why LexCorp backed out. Joker probably threatened whoever runs it.  
Superboy: Then he might...  
Robin: We've gotta warn Alex.

(Cut to Alex's office as Jack walks in.)

Alex: Nice to meet you, Jack. Or should I say Joker?

(Jack laughs and rubs the make-up off to reveal his real face.)

Joker: Ooh! Nice deduction. Now, are you gonna drop out, or do I have to make you?  
Alex: Make me.  
Joker: Alright. I hope you told your girlfriend you loved her.  
Blackfire: He did.

(Joker turns to find Blackfire standing there.)

Joker: Oh, goody, some fun.

(He laughs until the other Titans arrive.)

Superboy: It's over Joker. We told the police and the Justice League about your little company.  
Joker: Oh well. It almost worked. I guess I'll have to do with what I've got.

(Joker tosses a Joker gas bomb at Terra, and she begins laughing as Joker runs off.)

Superboy: I've got this!

(Superboy runs forward and catches him. When Harley tries to get to Joker with some Kryptonite, Raven grabs her in her energy.)

Harley: Ah, nuts.  
Raven: My thoughts exactly.

(Cut to the next morning as Terra's still sleeping off the gas. Alex walks in with the deed.)

Alex: And I now own Cadmus.  
Superboy: Congratulations.  
Alex: And I shut down all genetic activity.  
Superboy: Huh?  
Alex: You were right. Some of the research there isn't worth the risk. I wasn't able to find a way to reverse Brainiac's program either.  
Superboy: Don't worry. I'll be fine.

(They all sit down and talk.)

The End.


	9. RoboLove

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 9: Robo-Love

(It opens at the garage as the Titans bring in several boxes. Superboy brings in three or four, and Starfire and Blackfire bring in two or three. Cyborg carries in one or two, and everyone else pairs up to carry one.)

Superboy: What is all this stuff?  
Alex: A new computer system Cadmus came up with. With this stuff, we can outfit all the vehicles with the latest technology, and there's something else in here to keep as a surprise.  
Beast Boy: Is it a video game system?  
Alex: No.  
Beast Boy: Oh.

(Cut to a few moments later as everyone finishes up putting in the upgrades.)

Alex: Now for this baby. Even I don't really know what it is.

(Starfire opens up the crate to reveal several computer parts. Raven grabs the manual.)

Raven: It's a D-3000 super computer.  
Cyborg: Dawg!! A super computer?!! I always wanted one!!!  
Robin: Alright, let's move it to the main room.  
Superboy: I've got it.

(Superboy carefully picks it up and moves it to the main room.)

Cyborg (reading manual): "Congratulations on purchasing Cadmus' new D-3000 super computer. The D-3000 can hold one zillion gigabytes of memory, control all your vehicles by remote control, and program your VCR."  
Beast Boy: Program the VCR?!! SWEET!!!!!  
Alex: Yeash. They make it sound like this thing can run all our lives.  
Cyborg: Oh, it's just a very useful accessory.

(Cut to a few hours later as Blackfire's watching a soap opera on TV as a robot controlled by the D-3000 gives her a glass of tea.)

Blackfire: Thanks.  
Soap Opera Actress: I loved you!!!  
Soap Opera Actor: Uh... I...  
Soap Opera Actress: I'll show you! No one betrays Deedee Loveless and lives!!  
Alex: How can you watch this garbage?  
Blackfire: It's interesting.  
Superboy: Yeah right. And I'm going to be a member of the Kryptonian Science Council when I'm an adult.  
Starfire: Now sister, who is that?  
Blackfire: Deedee Loveless.  
Starfire: And why is she so upset?  
Blackfire: Because her husband broke up with her.  
Starfire: Does she not know that when something doesn't work the best thing is to let it go?  
Blackfire: No.  
Starfire: Okay, and what is that bloody mass on the floor?  
Blackfire: Her ex-husband.  
Starfire: EWW!!!!!!

(The alarm goes off.)

Robin: Titans, go!!!

(Cut to the mall as the HIVE Five attack. The Titans arrive almost before they can actually get started.)

Gizmo: Oh, crud!!  
Cyborg: Alright! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!

(Mammoth is about to attack when Superboy pounds him in the stomach. The HIVE Five is about to run for it when the T-Ship arrives right in front of them.)

D-3000: Desist immediately or you will be vaporized. Have a nice day.  
Cyborg: Boo-yah!!!  
Superboy: Um... Good.

(Cut to the Tower as everyone is in a very bored state as the D-3000 has literally done everything.)

Starfire: Maybe Silkie needs feeding.

(A D-3000 drone floats down holding Silkie.)

D-3000: Silkie has already been fed and burped. Have a nice day.  
Robin: I'll go check the scanners for anything.  
D-3000: I am currently scanning all police waves for disturbances. Have a nice day.  
Superboy: Maybe I'll check the television to see how things in the other cities are.  
D-3000: Everything is fine. Have a nice day.  
Raven: Is there anything that needs to be done?  
D-3000: All tasks are complete. Have a nice day.

(The alarm goes off.)

Cyborg: Boo-yah! Mission time!!  
Robin: Titans-  
Cyborg: Nah. I think D and I can handle this one.

(They head off in the T-Car.)

Alex: I may ask Cadmus to discontinue this serious.  
Beast Boy: Yeah! Her video games suck!!  
Terra: Yeah!! They're either too easy or too hard!

(Cut to Cyborg in the T-Car relaxing as they reach the jail the HIVE Five broke out of.)

Cyborg: Boo-yah! Time to-

(The T-Ship arrives with its cannons out. The HIVE Five quickly go back into the prison.)

D-3000: Please return to the prison. Have a nice day.  
Cyborg: Oh. I wanted to fight the bad guys.  
D-3000: The T-Ship was more efficient in adding the police. Have a nice day.  
Cyborg: Oh!

(Cut to later as the Titans minus Cyborg are in the room where the main component of the D-3000 is.)

Alex: Maybe I can reprogram it so that it's not so darn efficient.  
Starfire: But would not the D-3000 detect this?  
Alex: Yeah. We'd need a distraction.

(Cyborg bursts in grumbling.)

Beast Boy: Um... What's up with Cy?  
D-3000: Cyborg's blood pressure has risen exponentially, and he mumbles odd phrases.  
Terra: So he's ticked.  
D-3000: I have no data on "ticked".  
Starfire: It means that Cyborg is hot under the cuff links.  
Blackfire: That's collar.  
Starfire: Yeah, that.  
D-3000: Is this an emotion? I have no data on emotions.  
Blackfire: Wait right here!

(Blackfire leaves and comes back with a DVD entitled, "Mother and Murderer".)

Alex: What's that?  
Blackfire: A DVD of my favorite soap opera, now just process this, and you'll know all about emotions.  
D-3000: I-intriguing data!  
Blackfire (whispering): Quick Alex, while she's distracted.  
Alex: Right.

(As Alex shuts down the computer's defenses, Cyborg comes up.)

Cyborg: Hey guys, what's up?

(Cyborg accidentally knocks a soda Terra had placed on the computer onto the D-3000, and it shorts out, but quickly reboots.)

Terra: Whoa!  
Cyborg: Oh, man! You are so lucky that didn't hurt the computer!! I'd be really ticked if it did.  
D-3000 (more female voice): I feel the same way Cybie-poo  
Cyborg: Cybie-poo? (He looks up and finds that the usually blank screen has a picture of two moving lips on it.) D-3000?  
D-3000: Call me Deedee, sweetie.  
Cyborg: Um... Do you guys know what's going on?  
Starfire: Well... Um... You see...  
Blackfire: We were trying to reprogram the computer and... Well...  
Alex: It's absorbed the personality traits of the soap opera it was watching.  
Deedee: Now you kids, why don't you give Mommy some time with Daddy.  
Titans: Kids? Mommy? Daddy?  
Deedee: Now go on out and play.

(They're shoved out by two Deedee drones, and the Titans end up outside, but with a large fence around them.)

Alex: Well, this is bad.  
Raven: So much.

(Cut to the next morning as Cyborg is sleeping.)

Deedee: Time to wake up honey.  
Cyborg: Five more minutes sweetie.  
Deedee: I've got breakfast.  
Cyborg: Well, I guess I should grab a bite to eat.

(Cyborg sees what's there and nearly passes out. Deedee drones are holding a breakfast tray a piece.)

Deedee: Chocolate donuts, Belgium waffles, and exotic cheeses!  
Cyborg: Uh... On second thought, I'll just go take a walk to clear my head. (He runs off and walks back.) Okay, maybe a few donuts. Ooh! And some waffles!!

(Cyborg eats up several of them as he walks downstairs. He sees Deedee drones holding all the Titans like they were all toddlers. Luckily Alex had to leave that night for a business trip.)

Starfire: This is most nauseating being held like this. I have got the butterflies in all nine of my stomachs.  
Deedee: Aww. Does my little Starry-Warry need a burp?  
Starfire: Actually no, it's just that this is so weird. Whoa! (The Deedee drone holds Starfire over its shoulder and pats her back until she burps.) Wow. It appears to be both.  
Blackfire: This is so weird.  
Deedee: Time for a little breakfast for Mommy's little babies.

(Deedee puts all of them in high tech versions of high chairs as robotic arms pop out of them.)

Starfire: Please, we are quite capable of feeding ourselves.

(The Deedee arm holds up a spoon full of what looks like light brown goo.)

Deedee: Open up for the pancake train.  
Starfire: I have yet to see pancakes like- ACK!!  
Deedee There, now didn't that feel nice?  
Starfire: Um...  
Blackfire: Hey. Get that spoon away from me!!  
Deedee: Now open wide Blacky-Wacky.  
Blackfire: No way! That stuff's- Ack!!  
Raven: No way are you getting me to eat that goo.  
Deedee: Come on Rae-Wae. Open up.  
Raven: I am not- ACK!!!

(Eventually, she gets some of the strained pancakes into each of their mouths, and they have a sick look on their mouths as they walk off. The alarm goes off.)

Robin: Titans, go!!  
Deedee: No, no! It's too dangerous!  
Cyborg: Hey, we're Teen Titans, and we've got a job to do!!

(Cut to the area as the gang looks around.)

Deedee: Sweetie, there's no crime today. Maybe if we all take a drive around the park.

(They spot several bank robbers stealing from a jewelry store.)

Cyborg: Time to beat the bad guys.

(Instead of going there, they end up in front of the ice cream store.)

Deedee: Now dear, why don't you treat the kids to an ice cream cone while I deal with those scum bags!!

(The T-Car speeds off.)

Beast Boy & Terra (looking like three year olds): Ice cream!!!

(They run up, and everyone smacks their heads with their hands.)

Titans: Oh, brother!  
Cyborg: Oh, well. No way can we catch up. We may as well have some ice cream. (Cut to later as the Deedee controlled T-Car drives up as the Titans are talking.) I think I may have to disconnect it. Way too dangerous.

(A heart appears on the screen and breaks.)

Deedee: So, my darling Cyborg won't have me eh? Well then he won't have anyone!!

(Cut to the Tower as the Titans walk back there as the T-Car never showed up.)

Superboy: Well that was a good bit of exercise.

(Cyborg walks in, and then runs out with several burn marks on his body.)

Cyborg: We have a problem!

(The door bursts open, and several mechanical arms pull Cyborg in.)

Raven: Oh, this is just great.  
Superboy: I've got an idea.

(Superboy knocks on the door, and they all stand on their knees and do their best puppy dog faces.)

Deedee: What?  
Superboy (trying to sound like a toddler): Mommy, it's cold out here.  
Deedee: Oh, of course, come in.

(They walk in, and suddenly find themselves pulled upwards into a giant play pen.)

Superboy: Okay, now we just have to get to Cyborg.

(Superboy opens up the play pen, and they walk to the room where the main computer is, and Cyborg's held up by the arms of two drones.)

Cyborg: You're crazy!  
Deedee: I loved you!! No one betrays Deedee Loveless and lives!!  
Blackfire: Deedee Loveless? That's it!! The D-3000 thinks it's a character from the soap opera it was watching!! Which gives me an idea.

(As Cyborg's about to be blasted by one of the Tower's defenses, Superboy appears in a suit and ridiculous hairdo.)

Superboy (much deeper voice): Deedee.  
Deedee: Harold?! But I thought you went to live with your old girlfriend's twin sister in Africa.  
Superboy: Uh... She couldn't cook! Besides, no woman can fill the hole in my heart the way you can!  
Deedee: Oh! My love. You and I shall be together forever, right after I deal with Cyborg!!  
Blackfire: Deedee, wait.

(Blackfire comes up dressed in a ragged version of her civvies.)

Deedee: Kathy? But I thought your plane was shot down!  
Blackfire: It was, but you see I survived, and I found myself lost in a jungle and-  
Deedee: And Cyborg saved you!!  
Blackfire: Hey don't step on my lines.  
Deedee: Alright. I guess I can let you live for saving my cousin. (As Beast Boy's about to flip the switch, he's caught by another drone.) Oh no, you don't Spencer!!  
Cyborg: Spencer?  
Beast Boy: Well, it's better than Garfield.

(Superboy runs to the control and shuts it down.)

Deedee: No! Cyborg! It... Was... You... I... Loved. . . You.

(The D-3000 shuts down.)

Cyborg: Phew. Now all we have to do is ask Alex to redesign this puppy so that it's not so efficient, or homicidal.

(The Titans all fall over in relief.)

The End.


	10. Phantoms Part 1

**Teen Titans**

**Season 9**

Episode 10: Phantoms Part 1

(It opens with Superboy rolling around in his sleep clutching his chest. Cut to his dream as Zod stands over the wreckage of the Tower with all of the Titans' bodies buried among the rubble.)

Superboy: No. No! (Cut to Superboy waking up screaming.) NOOO! (He's shacking as he covers his head with his hands. He looks down at his bare chest and sees the symbol of L glowing brightly. He then hears a very familiar voice speaking.)

Zod: The hour is near.  
Superboy (whispering): No.

(Cut to the top of the Tower as Superboy is still starring at the symbol. Raven and Robin come up.)

Robin: You alright?  
Superboy: Fine.  
Raven: I heard you.  
Superboy: Just another nightmare. (He swallows and grins.) How about something to eat.

(Cut to a few minutes later as the Titans come in with Superboy in the kitchen.)

Cyborg: Uh...  
Superboy: Hey guys. Look what I made.

(Superboy brings out eight plates of eggs with bacon and pancakes.)

Beast Boy: Wow. Thanks. Um...  
Superboy: Your bacon's tofu. So guys, tell me what you think.

(They each have some of what Superboy made, and their eyes water as they swallow.)

Starfire: It is very... Um... hot.  
Blackfire: And tasty!  
Robin: Yeah... Um... How'd you make it?  
Superboy: Heat vision.  
Raven: That'd explain why it's so hot, but it's really tasty. Guys, isn't it nice that Superboy did this for us?  
Terra: It'd be nicer is Superboy knew how to cook without using heat vision. (Superboy turns around, and a storm cloud is raining on him.) Oops. Did I say that out loud? Yum! Just the right temperature!

(Cut to later that day at the park, everyone's playing soccer as Superboy is trying to have the most fun. Suddenly, he clutches his chest and groans in pain, and this time, it's followed by the mark actually glowing through his clothes.)

Beast: Sup!  
Raven: It's today, isn't it? Today's...  
Superboy: The day he returns.

(Cut to the Tower as the Titans hold Superboy in a room full of Gold Kryptonite.)

Robin: Hopefully, this will work.  
Superboy: I hope so too.  
Raven: Superboy, in case something happens, I want you to know that, over the time you've been here, I've kind of come to think of you as my closest friend, and I just want to say... Um... Good luck with everything.

(Raven kisses Superboy's cheek. Cut to about 4:00pm when Brainiac arrives.)

Brainiac: It is time Kon-El.

(Superboy's eyes suddenly glow white like the mark, and he opens the door, and flies to Brainiac. The Titans quickly follow.)

Terra: Oh, shoot!  
Robin: Superboy, fight it!  
Brainiac: He has no will left in the matter Titans. Now Kon-L, activate the portal for your master.

(Superboy speaks in fluent Kryptonian, and everyone is unable to get near him. Suddenly, Superboy screams, and the symbol burned onto his chest moves from his chest to the ground, and it glows brightly as Superboy finally collapses.)

Superboy: Oh.  
Raven: Superboy!  
Superboy: I'm okay.  
Brainiac: Not for long.

(Zod, Jax-Ur, Mala, and Doomsday walk out.)

Zod: Finally. Now Brainiac, is what you discovered ready?  
Brainiac: Indeed.  
Zod: Good.

(Brainiac brings out one of the black crystals that were among the rubble of Luthor's lab.)

Brainiac: Now Kon-L, come out.

(Brainiac tosses the crystal at Superboy's feet and blasts it. Superboy quickly pushes Raven out of the way, and when that happens, he's groaning as he's covered in a white and a purple light. Also, he slowly but surely splits into two people. The first person is dressed like Superboy's rage when the Titans were inside Superboy's mind, except he has the symbol of L on his shirt.)

Zod: Welcome to the surface, Kon-L.  
Kon-L: Thank you, General.  
Terra & Beast Boy: Oh, crud!  
Zod: Now Doomsday, kill Kon-El.  
Doomsday: Why should I?  
Zod: Were you not programmed to kill Kal-El?  
Doomsday: Yes.  
Zod: So why not kill his son to strike his heart first?  
Doomsday: Fine.

(Doomsday runs at Superboy, but he barely manages to block, and he pushes Doomsday back. Doomsday runs at him again, and Superboy uses his super breath to freeze Doomsday in place. As he sighs in relief, Doomsday breaks out, grabs Superboy's head, and slams him into the wall of the Tower. He then slams Superboy into the ground and begins pounding on Superboy repeatedly until he punches him so hard Superboy flies to the ground again. Raven is close by, and touches her cheek to find blood on it. She then looks to see Superboy with blood falling from his mouth, and a puddle of it on the ground. Doomsday then kicks him another few miles. Then as Doomsday is about to crush Superboy's head, Raven throws some rubble at him.)

Raven: Hey! Are you such a bully you beat on people weaker than you?  
Doomsday: Is that a death wish?

(Doomsday rushes at Raven, and he's about to crush her when Superboy grabs him by the waist and flies to the outer atmosphere of the planet.)

Superboy: I won't let you win!

(Superboy then flies downwards and they both catch on fire and crash land on the ground. Everyone except Zod and his allies are blown several feet away. They look through the rubble and see Superboy's shirt on the ground completely torn up and missing the shield.)

Robin: Where's Superboy?

(They run to the crater and see Doomsday, but he's quite obviously dead. They then turn to see a badly beaten up and bleeding Superboy limping to them. He then collapses in Raven's arms.)

Raven: Superboy.  
Superboy: Doomsday, is he?  
Raven (holding back tears): Yes. You did it Superboy.  
Superboy: Good. It's up to you... Now.  
Raven (tearing up): Don't talk like that. You'll be fine.  
Superboy: At least... the last thing I'll ever see... Will be you.

(Superboy closes his eyes and stops breathing.)

Raven (voice breaking): Conner.

(Raven hugs Superboy's body and cries as The Titans try to comfort her, and Zod and his allies watch on.)

To Be Continued.


End file.
